Lost and Found
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: After being sold as a prostitute at the tender age of ten, Brittany Miller and her daughter have to adjust to a life that is not filled with pain and torture, but instead kindness. Now, the twelve year old must do the impossible and try to let things go back to normal. But how, pray tell, can she do that when her old "masters" are after her and her family, and a baby is on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany gasped. This wasn't supposed to happen. Only an hour before, her heart was broken by her sister, she was hit with a thick branch, and kidnapped. Now, she was going to be sold as a-

"Brittany, darling!" The ten year old scowled and looked away. She then felt a pain in her right cheek.

"Don't look away when I speak to you!"

"Yes."

"Yes, master."

"Yes, master." she echoed. This really sucked. It was bad enough Eleanor and Alvin were dating, but she had to call a stranger master? Ridiculous. She then began to cry.

"Hush, girl. I'm going to make you feel real special." The man then began to strip Brittany, earning a frightened look from the girl. He next thing Brittany remembered was pain.

**0x0x0x**

**Two Years Later**

Brittany Miller waited patiently in line with her daughter in her arms. People were glaring at the twelve year old, but she just said:

"It's not my fault I was raped." That won them over completely. They hugged her, comforted her, etc.. The woman and their daughters thought she was raped once. That wasn't even close to the amount of times she was raped.

Her daughter, Lexi, began to giggle at the attention. Lexi was a beautiful three year old girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She loved the color pink, just like her mother, and looked very neat. She was a chipmunk, thank goodness, but Brittany would have loved her anyway. Everyone awed at her every move. Brittany would have loved to stay longer in the hallway, really, but then her turn came. She placed her daughter on a chair, and walked in.

This was it. The moment she saw her friends and sisters, she wanted to cry. Well, Alvin and Eleanor were making out, but as long as they were her to see her.

For those who want to know why she is here, Brittany is auditioning to become the next Chipette. Dave must have ad a problem with only two, so he sent out flyers. Brittany saw one, showed it to her "master", and he happily agreed. He must have forgotten that Brittany used to be a Chipette. So now, here she was, trying to get back in the band.

"Name?" Simon asked. _"Should I tell them my real name?"_ Brittany thought.

"Brittany Miller." she replied. That caused Jeanette to choke on her drink, Simon to fall out of his chair, and Theodore to stop eating his cupcake. Alvin and Eleanor just continued making out.

"B-B-Brittany, you say?" Brittany nodded. "Oh, well, um. Start the music!" Simon began shaking Alvin to get him to stop. He did just before Brittany started to sing.

_Let's go to the beach, each_  
><em> Let's go get away<em>  
><em> They say, what they gonna say?<em>  
><em> Have a drink, clink, found the bud light<em>  
><em> Bad b-tches like me, is hard to come by<em>  
><em> The patron on, let's go get it on<em>  
><em> The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone<em>  
><em> Is it two, three? Leave a good tip<em>  
><em> I'mma blow off my money and don't give two sh-ts<em>

_ I'm on the floor, floor_  
><em> I love to dance<em>  
><em> So give me more more, till I can't stand<em>  
><em> Get on the floor, floor<em>  
><em> Like it's your last chance<em>  
><em> If you want more, more<em>  
><em> Then here I am<em>

_ Starships were meant to fly_  
><em> Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em> Can't stop, 'cause we're so high<em>  
><em> Let's do this one more time<em>

_ Starships were meant to fly_  
><em> Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em> Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em> Can't stop..<em>

_ (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_  
><em> (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)<em>  
><em> (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)<em>

_ Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop_  
><em> I own that<em>  
><em> And I ain't paying my rent this month<em>  
><em> I owe that<em>  
><em> But f-ck who you want, and f-ck who you like<em>  
><em> Dance our life, there's no end in sight<em>  
><em> Twinkle, twinkle, little star<em>

_ Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
><em> Now spend all your money 'cause they pay pay pay<em>  
><em> And if you're a G, you a G,G,G!<em>  
><em> My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki<em>

_ Get on the floor, floor_  
><em> Like it's your last chance<em>  
><em> If you want more, more<em>  
><em> Then here I am<em>

_ Starships were meant to fly_  
><em> Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em> Can't stop, 'cause we're so high<em>  
><em> Let's do this one more time<em>

_ Starships were meant to fly_  
><em> Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em> Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em> Can't stop..<em>

_ (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_  
><em> (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)<em>  
><em> (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)<em>

_ Starships were meant to fly_  
><em> Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em> Can't stop, 'cause we're so high<em>  
><em> Let's do this one more time<em>

_ Starships were meant to fly_  
><em> Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em> Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em> Can't stop..<em>

_ (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_  
><em> (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)<em>  
><em> (We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)<em>

Everyone's mouths were wide open. Brittany was amazing! She also sounded a lot like their Brittany...

"If you guys don't want to eat some flies, I suggest you close you mouths." Brittany giggled.

"If you give us your number, we'll call you if you made the audition." Brittany gave them a note with her master's number and a poem.

When she left, everyone yelled:

"THAT WAS BRITTANY!"

"Wait guys, there's something else on here." Jeanette said.

_To Whom It May Concern, _

_I know who you are, _

_You know who I am. _

_For the past two years, _

_I've been living in the Old Gred Barn. _

_Help  
><em>

_-Brittany Anne Miller _

_P.S My daughter doesn't deserve to live here,_

_ And neither do my friends._

__"We have to help Brittany and her daughter!" Theodore said, not seeing how strange it was for Brittany to have a daughter. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Don't worry Britt, we'll find you." Alvin whispered, excited to see his best friend again.

**0x0x0x**

**Was it a good start? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I'm breaking my rule. I got a review, so I'll update now. Oh, and this takes place in the cartoon universe. This story is very popular in Pakistan and Germany.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I wish I did.  
><strong>

**Chow!**

**0x0x0x**

Brittany

We all walked, mothers and daughters and sons, to the only room in the Gentleman's club to here the announcement. We didn't care, but if we didn't show up, our daughters will be whipped. Our sons would be beaten. If your not a mother, you would get both. We filed into the dimly lit room to see our "master" standing in the front, an evil smirk plastered onto his face. When we were all in here, he cleared his throat.

"Welcome, everyone. As you know, I have an announcement. Apparently, someone told the police about your whereabouts, and are right outside. I don't want anyone telling them about my plan, which all of you know about, so this is goodbye. It's been lovely working with you." With that, he started spilling gasoline all over the place. Our eyes widened, but we took know time rushing our children out. The small elevator shaft could only hold that amount of small people, so we decided to let that happen. The children lingered with their mothers, but quickly rushed out when the fire started. The last thing I remembered was little Lexi clutching her friends' hands with a tear stained face. Then my world blacked out.

Outside

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Theodore asked. The chipmunks, two chipettes, Dave, Miss Miller and others were standing outside of where Brittany was.

"Yea, it doesn't look like a gentleman's club." Alvin said, earning a look from Dave. "N-N-Not that I would no what a gentleman's club would look like. HeHe."

"Yes, this is what the flyer said at the barn." Sheriff Gord said. He was the police officer on the Brittany Miller case. He would have said more, but a fire started, following about 40 children running out the building. Sheriff called for some firefighters, but there was no visible entrance. They would have to wait for the building to burn down before looking for survivors **(why are we letting them save us, again?)**.

After about two hours, the building collapsed, sending ash and debris fly everywhere. Surprisingly, the buildings around the club did not catch fire. The firefighters rushed into action, digging, yelling, anything to find a survivor. The chief shook his head, signaling no one survived the fire. Everyone burst into tears over their loss of daughters, wives and girlfriends. They were too late. Just as they were going to leave the police to their business, coughing was heard. Then, multiple coughs were heard. Everybody rushed over to where to noises were being made, digging through the hot ash and dirt to find what may be people. The only one who didn't go over there was Eleanor, who thought this whole trip was pointless.

Three girls, who could not be identified at the time, were pulled up and barely stood. Doctors rushed over with gurneys and strapped them on. The only things that were recognizable were auburn hair and blue eyes on one of the girls. Auburn hair. Blue eyes. It was Brittany. Those who knew her jumped into their cars and drove to the hospital. When they got there, they only had to wait 20 minutes before they could see her.

Brittany's Hospital Room

Everyone quietly walked in, looking at the twelve year old girl in the hospital gown. She looked significantly better, but still had some burns and bruises. They studied her even more. She might have had breast implants, her hair was past her hips, and... she was waking up!

"Lexi. Lexi, run!" Brittany mumbled. She began to thrash around, calling the girls name. Who was Lexi? Only Brittany knew. And maybe Lexi herself.


	3. Important AU! READ!

**To my dearest readers,**

**I am terribly sorry this is not a chapter. Honestly, I am. But I have something important to say, so please read this. And yes, I did change my name.  
><strong>

**I have been lazy, selfish, and undeserving of your support for the last three months. Summer is usually a good time for updating and stuff like that, but my life has just been so hectic, I really just couldn't bring myself to do it.  
><strong>

**I review stories as often as I can so people know I am not dead, but I'm lucky I was able to.  
><strong>

**My "friend" was working on a few of my stories with me, because she wants to be an author but refuses to get her own account for no reason whatsoever. She basically told me what to write, and if I didn't listen, she would throw a hissy fit until I agreed. This is sad, because she is four years older than me. Anyway, she just moved away and quit "helping" me with the stories. Thank God, her writing was awful. So, because of this event, I am in the process of rewriting the following stories:  
><strong>

**The Chipmunk Adventure: My version (WAY too much kissing, especially when they're freaking EIGHT YEAR OLDS! I just wanted to throw up)**

**Lost and Found (She was raped. You don't expect her to be that happy)  
><strong>

**I might be deleting them so you guys can write a new opinion of them, or will just replace them. What do you think I should do?  
><strong>

**Also, you know that forum, Critics United? Rudest. People. Ever. They can freaking hate me all they want, I don't give a crap. So honestly, boo me, stalk me, kill me, I will never like their work.  
><strong>

**Let's see, what else?  
><strong>

**Oh yeah. I have been, shall we say, expanding my horizons and reading stories from different archives, and will be writing more stories for them in the future.  
><strong>

**Also, school has started!  
><strong>

***bursts into tears*  
><strong>

**And of course, the worst teacher ever is teaching the worst subject ever! Spanish!  
><strong>

**Ugh. Because this Hell has started, I don't even know if I will be able to update until college is done. Or maybe when I'm done raising kids. Or maybe when I'm retired.  
><strong>

**Okay, okay. I promise I will update before I die.  
><strong>

**But on a more serious matter, you guys forgot my birthday! Not just you, but I actually had to remind EVERY single one of my family and friends. Am I not that important?  
><strong>

**Okay, now a an actual serious note, I hope you guys don't give up on me. I'm trying, I really am, but sometimes, life just gets in the way.  
><strong>

**I love you guys. No joke, every time someone reviews I remember to keep them in prayers. That's how much I love you guys.  
><strong>

**"We learn wisdom from failure much more than from success.  
>We often discover what will do, by finding out what will not do;<br>and probably he who never made a mistake never made a discovery."  
><strong>- Samuel Smiles<strong>**

****I wish I had his last name.  
><strong>**

****Chow!  
><strong>**


End file.
